Red Scarlet
by Anne Moody
Summary: Han luchado muchas veces, pero nunca juntos. Ahora es el turno de Rukia de demostrar que es capaz de proteger a quien quiere.


**Notas: Hey!! Primer fic desde hace mucho tiempo!!  
He vuelto con Bleach. Porque es genial. Y punto. XD  
DISCLAIMER: TODO pertenece al magnífico Kubotite, ya lo sabéis, yo sólo lo tomé prestado para jugar un rato... **

**(Rating T por si acaso. IchixRuki implícito... o no XD)**

* * *

**Red scarlet**

La sangre tiñó el suelo y a Ichigo le dio por pensar que era un auténtico desperdicio. Después, ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar.

_Tensa Zangetsu_ paró el ataque justo a tiempo, pero vibró al tener que absorber parte de él. Grimjow era, como el resto de Arrancar, capaz de lanzar Ceros tan poderosos como para hacer temblar a su zampakutou. Y eso era algo que hacía tiempo que no veía.

Pero todavía haría vibrar su espada más veces. Ichigo no podía arriesgarse a utilizar su último y más preciado recurso tan pronto. Además, consumía una gran cantidad de energía hacer aparecer la máscara del Hollow sobre su rostro. Y un inmenso agotamiento mental. Que se hubiera proclamado como "rey" en su propia alma no quería decir que su súbdito lo tuviera en alta estima. El Hollow de su interior todavía tenía ganas de luchar.

Era una doble lucha. La visión de Ichigo se teñía de rojo. El mismo rojo que teñía el suelo.

El rojo de su sangre.

"_Lo sabes, Ichigo. Sin mí no puedes vencerle... así que deja de resistirte_"

"¡¡Cierra la boca!! No he estado entrenando, luchando y retándome a mí mismo para escucharte decir gilipolleces." contestó Ichigo. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que Ichigo escuchaba aquella voz. No aparecía precisamente en los momentos más oportunos. Era como estar continuamente vigilado. Igual que con Zangetsu, pero el tío siniestro que representaba el alma de su espada no quería devorarlo hasta que no quedase nada.

"Es mi alma, es mi vida. ¡Lucho por lo que creo! No me digas como tengo que hacerlo."

"_Mmmh... supongo que sí. Pero sigue resultándome extraño hacer tal esfuerzo por proteger a una sola persona. Mentías cuando decías que querías proteger a una gran montaña de gente, Ichigo... Tu sólo quieres proteger a una._"

A una...

La sangre tiñó de nuevo el suelo con su rojo escarlata.

-----------------------

- ¡Renji!

El fukutaichou de la división 6 se apartó rápidamente gracias al aviso. Un segundo más tarde, y hubiera caído bajo el filo de la espada de uno de los Arrancar. Quien había gritado era Matsumoto, que tenía sus propios problemas en ayudar a su capitán, Hitsugaya taichou. Éste combatía ferozmente mientras la estrella de hielo de su Ban Kai se derretía lentamente tras él. Más allá, varios shinigamis de la división 11 seguían a su capitán a la batalla. A Kenpachi –y a Yachiru, a su espalda– le brillaba el único ojo que podía verse ante el fragor de la lucha. Ikkaku y Yumichika sonreían a su lado. Kira e Hisagi combatían más allá, guardándose las espaldas, sabiendo que quizá en cualquier momento alguno de sus ex-capitanes podía aparecer de improviso. Ishida y Chad también luchaban juntos, ya que era algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado. Además, tenían la importante tarea de proteger a Inoue –que estaba viva pero inconsciente– ahora que la habían recuperado. Incluso Soi Fon había hecho un silencioso pacto de tregua y peleaba junto a Yoruichi y Urahara. Después de todo, los antiguos enemigos son aliados cuando se tiene un enemigo común.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que muchos excelentes shinigamis habían llegado desde la Sociedad de Almas para combatir en el mundo humano, Renji no podía más que poner en voz alta sus pensamientos:

- Necesitamos refuerzos...

- Llegarán pronto. –aseguró Matsumoto mientras cubría a su capitán. – Hemos dado el aviso y nos aseguraron que llegarían en cuanto pudieran.

"En cuanto pudieran" era demasiado tiempo, pensó Renji. Todos combatían al límite de sus fuerzas. Y parecía que sus fuerzas no daban para mucho más. Quizá Ichigo les ganase algo más de tiempo, ya que contenía su recién adquirido poder de Vaizard, Renji suponía que para aprovecharlo mejor después. Pero ese después podía ser antes de lo que esperaban.

"¿Dónde coño estás, Kuchiki Byakuya?" se preguntó Renji. Estaba seguro que bajo las órdenes de Yamamoto, su capitán ya debía de haberse puesto en marcha. Y dada la perfección con que solía cumplir las órdenes, Renji se preguntaba porqué no había llegado todavía.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –exclamó, en un vano intento de darse ánimos. No podían perder, no debían perder. Como Ichigo solía decir, "¡por supuesto que vamos a ganar!".

Interponiendo a _Zamibaru_ entre él y su oponente, Renji miró de reojo al pelirrojo. Ichigo estaba herido, posiblemente más de lo que cualquiera de ellos estaba. Pero seguía sin ponerse la dichosa máscara de Hollow. A este paso, no duraría mucho más.

- ¡Que todas las olas sean mi escudo, que todos los truenos sean mi espada!

Un borrón blanco apareció por su derecha y Renji no pudo más que esforzarse en reconocer el canto que activaba la zampakutou del capitán de la 13 división, Ukitake Zyuushirou. _Sougyo no Kotowari_, uno de los dos pares de espadas gemelas de la Sociedad de Almas, se encargó rápidamente del oponente de Renji.

- Descansa un rato, Renji. – le recomendó el afable Ukitake, dedicándole una media sonrisa preocupada. – Ya has hecho un buen trabajo.

- ¡No puedo! – exclamó Renji. – No somos suficientes, Ukitake taichou, son mucho más numerosos que nosotros.

- Era de esperar. – intervino Shunshui Kyoraku, capitán de la 8 división. – Pero nosotros somos más fuertes.

Como para reforzar sus palabras, _Katen Kyoukotsu_, su zampakutou, se encargó de un sólo golpe de eliminar a otro de los atacantes.

Mientras tanto, otro estallido de sangre volvió a teñir el suelo. Renji no pudo evitar mirar como Ichigo se sujetaba un brazo con expresión de dolor contenido.

"Pero ¿qué estás haciendo, imbécil¡Lucha con todas tus fuerzas!" quiso gritar. Pero no pudo. Él también tenía sus propios problemas.

--------------

- He de irme. He agotado todo el tiempo que podía dedicarte.

Kuchiki Byakuya echó a su acompañante una mirada de preocupación impropia de él.

- Por supuesto, Byakuya-sama.

Esa contestación, por su parte, también era impropia de la persona que estaba con él. Probablemente había dicho esas palabras antes, pero nunca las había dicho de esa manera. Byakuya podía notar el entramado del reiatsu de aquella alma, que se extendía y tocaba todo a su alrededor. No sabía si aquello era consciente o un acto reflejo, pero era ciertamente imponente.

Byakuya se giró para marcharse, pero se paró a medio camino. Se volvió hacia la persona que lo había acompañado y, con una mirada consternada, muy impropia en él, le habló:

- Sabes que no es el momento todavía. No has recibido entrenamiento suficiente y no debes usar este nuevo poder. Lo sabes.

- Y tú sabes, Byakuya-sama, que no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Por el bien de aquel a quien quiero proteger. Mataría y me dejaría matar... y eso es lo que haré.

Ni siquiera podía aguantarle la mirada a quien en otro tiempo la había bajado en su presencia. Byakuya le dio la espalda y se alejó rápidamente.

Su acompañante le vio marcharse, impasible, hasta que desapareció a lo lejos siguiendo a una mariposa infernal.

--------------

- Vamos, Kurosaki Ichigo, transfórmate de una jodida vez. – Grimjow observó a un sangrante Ichigo, regalándole unos preciosos segundos de descanso. El pelirrojo luchaba por coger cada bocanada de aliento. Las heridas eran graves. – No puedo creer que sigas tan verde como la última vez que luchamos. Hasta esa pequeña shinigami era capaz de mantenerse en pie más tiempo que tú...

Algo hizo 'click' en la cabeza de Ichigo.

- ¿Qué... pequeña shinigami? – preguntó, sin alzar la vista del suelo.

- Esa que os acompañaba cuando fuisteis a rescatar a vuestra amiguita Inoue. La shinigami de los ojos azules y el pelo negro. No recuerdo su nombre.

- ¿Tú luchaste contra... Rukia? – cada una de las sílabas que Ichigo pronunciaba estaba tintada del poder de su energía espiritual. Sentía como aquella energía le quemaba en las venas. Las heridas ya no dolían tanto.

- ¿Cómo, sino, crees que se hizo aquella herida en el costado?

La herida...

**_-flashback-_**

- ¡Que no me duele!

Una mueca de dolor vino a contradecir la exclamación de Rukia. Ichigo había tocado la herida con más fuerza de la debida y la shinigami casi se había doblado por la mitad.

- No, ya lo veo que no... ¡AUCH!

Rukia acababa de devolverle muy "amablemente" el golpe.

- ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus propias heridas, idiota?

- ¡Porque ya están tratadas¡Las tuyas no!

- ¿Y eso qué más da¡Olvídame!

Rukia le dio la espalda e Ichigo lanzó un resoplido de resignación. Aquella noche se habían encontrado todos: Renji, Ishida, Chad, Rukia y él. Habían coincidido en los cinco caminos que habían tomado y estaban seguros de que nadie les atacaría. Por eso habían decidido también tomarse una noche de descanso. Después de todo, no podrían rescatar a Inoue malheridos y cansados. Pero claro, primero había que tratar las heridas. Y Rukia no se mostraba precisamente colaboradora aquella noche...

- Rukia...

Pero seguía dándole la espalda.

- Oye Rukia ya está bien...

- ...

- ¡Rukia, joder!

- ¡¡Que me olvides te digo!!

- ¡¡HEEEEY!!

Renji acababa de colocarse entre ambos, ante la pelea inminente que se veía venir.

- ¿Qué os pasa a los dos? – dijo, mirando primero a una y después a otro. – A este paso tendremos un ejército Hollow aquí en menos de cinco minutos. – se agachó junto a Rukia. – Hey, Rukia, en serio, deberías dejar que te curemos eso. – añadió, señalando a su costado izquierdo.

Rukia lo miró de reojo durante un momento.

- ... no.

- ¡Joder, Rukia, es una herida! – saltó Renji.

Ichigo volvió a suspirar. Mucho le extrañaba que Renji fuera el que hubiera venido a calmar los ánimos. Ahí estaba la prueba.

- ¡Pues hala, que te den!

Renji se alejó a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban Chad e Ishida, que acababan de apartar la mirada de la escena. Rukia seguía de espaldas a ellos, sujetándose el costado.

Ichigo la miró. Estaba despeinada, y la capa que Byakuya les había dado a ella y a Renji estaba rota en algunas partes y manchada de sangre de la herida que ahora tapaba Rukia con su mano derecha. También parecía cansada. Ichigo deseó poder abrazarla y darle el descanso que tanto necesitaba.

- Deberías intentar dormir un rato. Yo haré la primera guardia. – comentó Ichigo, apoyándose en la pared.

Rukia apenas hizo un movimiento de cabeza, pero siguió en la misma posición, mirando hacia otro lado.

- No me tratéis como a alguien débil. – soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué?

Rukia giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

- No me tratéis como a una debilucha. –repitió, remarcando cada sílaba. – Lucho igual que vosotros, a vuestro lado, pero nunca con vosotros. No me dejáis luchar con vosotros, ni compartir ninguna responsabilidad. Siempre os ponéis delante y me impedís seguir.

Ichigo abrió la boca para hablar, pero no supo que decir.

- Renji no...

- Renji también, por mucho que diga. Está acostumbrado a ser mejor que yo. – le cortó Rukia, mirando de nuevo hacia la pared. – Sólo os pido que dejéis que mis batallas sean _mías_.

Ahora sí que no sabía que decir. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad le atenazó el estómago. Rukia tenía razón: siempre, desde que Ichigo había adquirido sus propios poderes de shinigami, siempre había dado por hecho que Rukia debía evitar luchar para protegerla. Nunca habían luchado juntos realmente. Y él, que conocía tan bien el sentimiento de impotencia de no poder luchar, no se había parado a pensar que quizá ella se sentía igual.

- Lo siento.

Rukia le miró como si hubiera visto a su hermano disfrazado de Chappy el conejito. Ichigo sintió como se ponía como un tomate.

- ¡¿Qué pasa¡Sí, he dicho que lo siento! – exclamó, mirando hacia otro lado.

Pero vio como Rukia desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo, una mirada cargada de emoción. Y ella no solía mirar de aquel modo.

- Gracias.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Aquella mirada le había demostrado cuánto le importaba a Rukia aquello. Entonces se acordó de cuando luchó contra Grand Fisher: Rukia no había intervenido, a petición suya. Se había quedado aparte, rogándole que no muriera.

"_Existen dos tipos de batallas: las batallas por la vida y las batallas por el orgullo. Y nosotros debemos elegir en qué extremo queremos luchar..._"

Esta vez, era él quien no podía intervenir. Debía detener la mano que blandía la espada y observar. Y esperar, con el corazón encogido. Pero confiando en que Rukia ganaría su propia lucha.

Pero sí podía apoyarla y animarla desde allí. Y reconfortarla después. Y curar sus heridas.

- ¿Me dejarás ahora que cure la herida?

Rukia lo miró. Una sonrisa se escapó por las comisuras de su boca.

- Desde luego, Ichigo... nunca he visto a nadie tan testarudo como tú.

**_-fin del flashback-_**

La herida. Aquella herida en el costado de Rukia. La misma que él había vendado mientras procuraba no mirar su piel blanca y su pequeña espalda. La misma que la capitana Unohana había calificado de "seria" cuando habían vuelto de Hueco Mundo. Y el culpable era Grimjow. Y estaba delante de él pavoneándose.

Ya no lo estaba. En menos de un segundo, Ichigo había avanzado para cortar, desgarrar, clavar a _Tensa Zangetsu_ en el mismo lado en que Grimjow había herido a Rukia. Se lo debía. Aunque si por Ichigo fuera, le hubiera partido la garganta con sus propias manos...

El rojo de la sangre manchó el traje blanco de Grimjow, quien, con una expresión incrédula, miraba ahora hacia el lugar dónde Ichigo había estado hacía menos de un segundo.

- Creo que volveré a cortarte ese brazo. Para que no vuelva a ocurrir...

La voz de Ichigo estaba cargada del reiatsu del hollow. Estaba en sus palabras, en su cabeza y en su brazo, cuando había blandido la espada para atacar a Grimjow. Pero en su corazón, sólo Ichigo se retorcía de ira.

- Vaya... ¿he metido el dedo en la llaga?

Grimjow se permitió una risa burlesca, a pesar de que su costado chorreaba sangre.

- Me alegro. Ahora por fin te pones serio... Kurosaki Ichigo.

--------------

- Despedaza, _Senbonzakura_...

La zampakutou del capitán de la división 6 se lanzó al ataque de varios enemigos al mismo tiempo. Renji se giró para ver como Kuchiki Byakuya se colocaba cerca de él con su habitual semblante hierático. No, no del todo. Había algo... un ceño de preocupación, que era diferente.

- Capitán. – Renji se acercó a él mientras recogía a _Zamibaru_. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Byakuya le miró un momento con sus fríos ojos grises.

- Han ocurrido muchas cosas.

¿Qué? A Renji no le gustó como sonaba eso. ¿Kuchiki Byakuya eludiendo una pregunta? Normalmente su capitán no hubiera contestado. Pero esta vez había evitado contestar. ¿Qué podía preocupar tanto a Kuchiki taichou?

- ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a Rukia?!

El ceño de Byakuya se hizo más profundo.

- Su vida no corre peligro, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. – contestó Kuchiki, redirigiendo a _Senbonzakura_ hacia donde luchaban Hisagi y Kira.

- Pero le pasa algo... – insistió Renji. Tuvo que esquivar un ataque enemigo, reprochándose la distracción.

- No es algo en lo que nosotros podamos intervenir o ayudar, Renji. – el tono del capitán parecía incluso comprensivo. Y preocupado. – Depende enteramente de ella.

Renji eliminó a dos Menos Grande de golpe. Refuerzos que no llegaban, su capitán genuinamente preocupado... y ahora Rukia estaba metida en algún lío. Odiaba no poder saber qué le ocurría ni poder ayudarla. Odiaba la incertidumbre de no saber si cuando volviera a verla estaría viva siquiera.

De repente, sintió como el reiatsu de Ichigo se elevaba, haciendo tambalearse todo a su alrededor. Vio a lo lejos el resplandor oscuro de _Tensa Zangetsu_, y el rojo escarlata de la sangre salpicar por todas partes. Pero el reiatsu de Ichigo parecía inestable y amenazante. Algo debía de haberle afectado de algún modo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a todo el mundo?

--------------

Rukia se detuvo. Dos shinigamis le cortaban el paso. No le gustaba tener que enfrentarse a sus propios compañeros, pero no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

- Kuchiki, tenemos órdenes de no dejarte pasar.

- ¿Quién ordena?

- El capitán Kuchiki, de la división 6.

"Ya te lo dije, hermano: nada ni nadie podrá detenerme. Y tú sabes muy bien porqué."

- Lo siento pero esa orden es para vosotros, no para mí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Kuchiki?

- Que os apartéis... – Rukia separó las piernas y puso la mano derecha en la empuñadura de _Sode no Shirayuki_. - ... u os apartaré yo misma.

Los dos shinigamis se miraron entre ellos antes de colocarse en posición de combate. Pero Rukia no pensaba combatir, sólo era una amenaza. Ella sólo quería pasar.

La mariposa infernal se colocó en su hombro, a la espera.

- Por última vez, Kuchiki Rukia, no puedes p...

La puerta al mundo de los humanos se abrió y la mariposa infernal se coló por ella, revoloteando. Rukia miró a los dos shinigamis mientras mantenía la puerta abierta.

- Gracias por vuestra colaboración... – sonrió Rukia, sujetando su zampakutou blanca.

Rukia avanzó. Y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

- C-cómo... ¿cómo ha...?

- ¿Eso... era shunpo?

--------------

Rukia aterrizó y derrapó en el aire. No le costó mucho localizar la fuente del reiatsu que hacia temblar la zona. Pero tampoco le costó mucho identificar a cada uno de los combatientes, cosa que seguramente antes le abría parecido imposible. Se olvidó de todos los demás al concentrarse en dos: un Espada, Grimjow. E Ichigo.

Él no necesitaba calificación. No era shinigami, ni vaizard, ni humano. Era Ichigo, y punto.

Echó mano una vez más de la velocidad sobrehumana que los shinigami llamaban shunpo. Notaba como ambos bullían. Casi podía ver la sangre cayendo, las heridas abriéndose. Ichigo estaba desplegando su poder con fuerza, mucha fuerza. ¿Por qué¿Qué lo impulsaba a actuar de manera casi suicida?

"No tengo forma de entrar en tu corazón sin mancharme, Ichigo..." le había dicho una vez. Pero ahora sí la tenía. Y debía llegar hasta él enseguida, sin perder un segundo.

"Espérame, Ichigo. No te mueras sin mí."

--------------

El hollow clamaba por que llegara su turno. Ichigo alzó el brazo ante su rostro, preparado para hacer aparecer la máscara del hollow ante él. Pero, el problema de luchar varias veces contra un mismo enemigo es que, si es suficientemente inteligente, se aprenderá tus secretos mejor guardados al pie de la letra.

- ¡¡Eso no funcionará de nuevo conmigo, Kurosaki Ichigo!!

Ichigo tuvo que interponer a su zampakutou para que el Sexta Espada no le cortase en dos. Ambos se miraron, concentrando en aquella mirada toda la rabia y la ira que no se habían lanzado a estocadas. Más sangre rojo escarlata cayó al suelo.

- ¡Vamos, Kurosaki! Enséñame más cosas, muéstrame más de ti... llegará un momento que no me hará falta la espada para que te retuerzas de dolor...

Ichigo sólo pensaba en borrarle la estúpida sonrisa prepotente de la cara.

- ¿Fuiste el único?

- ¿Qué?

- El único oponente de Rukia...

La sonrisa de Grimjow se ensanchó.

- ¡Oh, no, claro que no! Cuando llegó, apenas podía andar. Y aun así fue capaz de controlarse mejor que tú.

"Maldito cabrón..."

- Sí, la verdad es que fue capaz de aguantarme la mirada y seguirme el ritmo durante un buen rato. Tuvimos una pequeña charla...

Ichigo esquivó la estocada y contraatacó.

- Me preguntaba por mis "razones" para luchar. – continuó Grimjow, con el evidente propósito de enfadarlo aun más. - ¡Razones¡Que pregunta más estúpida! Está bastante claro¿no¡Poder y más poder hasta que reviente!

- Ja. Cómo no... – le espetó Ichigo entre dientes. Sus espadas volvieron a chocar.

- Pero sus razones eran muy interesantes, Kurosaki Ichigo. – siguió Grimjow, bajando la voz. - ¿Quieres escucharlas?

Las razones por las cuáles Rukia quería luchar sus propias batallas.

- "La razón", más bien... – la zampakutou de Grimjow se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello. – "Proteger a alguien". Eso me dijo.

No supo porqué, pero Ichigo sintió como su corazón se paraba una milésima de segundo.

- ¡Espera, hay más! – exclamó Grimjow, como si le estuviera contando algo muy divertido. Pero a Ichigo no le parecía tan divertido. – "Para proteger a esa persona... – Grimjow y él intercambiaron varios golpes. Ichigo retrocedió un poco. - ... haré lo que haga falta. Hasta la muerte."

"¡No!". Ichigo se revolvió, obligando a Grimjow a retroceder. Pero Grimjow aprovechó una pequeña brecha en la defensa de Ichigo... y se lanzó.

"_BAN KAI"_

Rojo escarlata.

Una cinta de Reiraku color rojo escarlata, el color de los shinigami, había parado la espada. La cinta ondeaba, como si una brisa invisible la moviera. Pero no era una brisa: la cinta se movía sola.

Ichigo sintió como se enrollaba en su brazo, el que sostenía a _Tensa Zangetsu_. Estuvo a punto de arrancársela de golpe, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera. La cinta de reiraku se enrolló en su cuello y pasó a su pecho, vendando las heridas sangrantes de la lucha. La cinta se enrollaba tan suavemente que casi era una caricia.

Todo se había detenido. No existía nada más que él y la cinta roja. Ichigo alzó su mano izquierda lentamente y la agarró. La cinta se onduló de nuevo con la brisa invisible. Ichigo estiró.

Una mano apareció, al otro lado de la cinta. Después un brazo, rodeado de aquella cinta roja. Y un cuerpo.

Rukia alzó la mirada, ante él. Ichigo buscó sus ojos y los ojos azules de Rukia le devolvieron la mirada. El kimono blanco flotaba a su alrededor, anudado con aquella cinta rojo escarlata que la rodeaba. Rukia soltó la empuñadura de su zampakutou, del mismo blanco prístino que el kimono. Su mano se alzó y se apoyó en su rostro.

- Es lo más hermoso que...

A Ichigo no le salían las palabras. Todo se había detenido. Sabía que hacía frío a su alrededor, un frío mortal. Pero no lo sentía. Sólo a Rukia, junto a él.

- Te dije que no te murieras. Pero prefiero asegurarme. – susurró Rukia, sus labios rozando su mejilla.

Ichigo la rodeó con el brazo que aun sujetaba la cinta de reiraku.

- Voy a terminar mi batalla. Y te pido que no intervengas.

Ichigo se separó unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Te esperaré.

Rojo escarlata. De la sangre y de la cinta de reikaru que revoloteaba alrededor de Rukia. Negro, del brillo oscuro de _Tensa Zangetsu_. Blanco impoluto del kimono y la zampakutou de Rukia. Ambos alumbraban al resto, destellando con cada rápido movimiento de Rukia.

"Sé que no morirás, Rukia." pensó Ichigo. Se sentía desvanecer, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Tenía que verlo, tenía que ver como Rukia regresaba, victoriosa, para poder abrazarla y besarla. Entonces, sí que podría morir tranquilo.

"Te esperaré."

* * *

**Notas: Espero que os haya gustado. Sólo me atreví a subirlo a Fanfiction cuando mi querida y loca amiga Mary me dio el visto bueno (no me llegaron los gritos xq era un mail, pero con lo "entusiasta" que es ella, seguro que gritó alguna vez... xDDDD)  
**

**No es que no me guste como ha quedado -los he escrito peores U- pero no es lo que yo creía que saldría en un principio. Pensé en poner beso, pero luego salió así, se escribió solo casi. Si metía el beso la cagaba. Tenía que acabar ahí. Pero como me encantan los besos, seguro que acabo escribiendo alguno más "romántico". O más perverso XDDD  
Pobre Ichigo, cuanta sangre habrá perdido... tendré que hacerle una transfusión urgente en algún próximo fic XDDD Y sí, Rukia necesita una batalla en condiciones. Pero no creo que Tite la vaya a hacer luchar todavía, así que tuve que escribirla yo XDDDD (aunque a juzgar por lo que nos soltó en el capítulo 262, yo diría que... Oo Alguien gritó con el 262? Porque yo casi me muero de un ataque al corazón xDDD).**  
**Por cierto, hay algún experto en japonés por ahí??? En la primera versión del fic, Rukia decía el nombre de su Ban Kai, pero como soy nula en japonés, pensé que no era cuestión de cagarla y no lo puse. Sin embargo, estaría bien algo así?: _Tsuki no Masshiroi_ (Luna de Blanco Puro). Si alguien pudiera corregirme me haría un gran favor, gracias.  
**

**Sed buenos conmigo y dejad algún bonito review!! Aunque sea para decirme que me dedique a la cría del calamar asiático... XDDDD**

**Anne**


End file.
